


Asleep

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Sing me to sleep.





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> contiene spoilers del episodio 10 de la segunda temporada de LLS

**i.**

_Sing me to sleep, I'm tired and  
I want to go to bed_

 

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Dia. Apenas éramos unas crías, y aunque se escondía detrás de Kanan, mis ojos no podían dejar de verla. Dijo su nombre casi con vergüenza, como si la timidez pudiese con ella. Sonreí, presentándome yo también con demasiada efusividad. Kanan fue la última en presentarse, pero desde entonces, fuimos inseperables.

Siempre que podía me escapaba de casa para poder estar con ellas, aunque luego el castigo que me esperaba en casa fuese progresivamente mayor. Me daba igual si podía estar unas horas con Dia. Entre las tres fuimos a buscar una estrella fugaz, pedir que siempre estuviésemos juntas. Tristemente no pudimos pedir tal cosa.

Me pregunto si todo hubiese sido diferente si hubiéramos encontrado aquella estrella.

 

 

**ii.**

_Sing me to sleep and then leave me alone_   
_don't try to wake me in the morning_   
_'cause I will be gone_

Cuando ocurrió la… pelea, la única solución que mi mente acertaba a encontrar era huir. Marcharme lejos, correr en dirección contraria, no mirar atrás. Desaparecer.

Estábamos muy emocionadas, iba a ser nuestro primer Love Live, habíamos llegado tan lejos las tres juntas… Pero me hice daño en el tobillo, estropeándolo así todo. Aún lo recuerdo con lágrimas en los ojos. Habíamos hecho nuestros propios trajes, habíamos compuesto la canción, el baile… Estábamos tan cerca de conseguirlo… Pero lo estropeé todo. Como siempre.

Después de eso vinieron los silencios incómodos, evitarnos por los pasillos, no devolver las llamadas. Y después de eso, llegó la pelea.

A día de hoy, pese a que nos peleamos, el motivo por el que realmente me marché fue porque Dia nunca me pidió que me quedara, aunque viese en mi rostro los deseos de desaparecer.

 

**iii.**

_Don't feel bad for me, I want you to know  
deep in the cell of my heart I will feel so glad to go_

 

Pasaron dos años hasta que regresé a Japón.

Dos años de silencio, de soledad, de mirar el teléfono por las noches en búsqueda de un mensaje, una llamada, algo, cualquier cosa. Dos años en los que pensé en Dia a cada segundo del día, rogándole a Dios que estuviese bien, que no me echase de menos tanto como yo la añoraba, que estuviese siendo feliz. Ojalá que al menos una de las dos hubiese podido continuar con su vida.

Por eso cuando volví, cuando me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras lloraba, me quedé muda. No tardé apenas nada en llorar junto a ella, dejando que todo lo que se había acumulado en mi interior se desbordase. Aquella noche estuvimos despiertas hasta el amanecer, viendo las estrellas en silencio, diciéndonos las cosas importantes sin hablar. Había vuelto a casa después de tanto tiempo.

Después llegó Aqours junto con Chika y las demás, todos nuestros proyectos juntas, las nuevas amistades, recuperar las viejas. Era una chica nueva, iba a hacer las cosas bien esta vez costase lo que costase – aunque doliese, aunque fuese difícil, aunque quisiese huir. Iba a afrontarlo todo, porque esta vez no estaba sola. Dia iría conmigo hasta el fin del mundo si hiciese falta.

Quizás por eso, cuando le dije que cuando nos graduásemos me iría a Italia, pude ver en sus ojos como su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

 

**iv.**

_Sing me to sleep_   
_I don't want to wake up  
on my own anymore_

Llegó la graduación.

Así que aquí se acababa todo, huh… No era consciente de que odiaba las despedidas hasta que tuve que leer aquel discurso en alto. Una oda a todos los años vividos en el colegio, todas las amistades que hicimos, un grito de esperanza para las siguientes generaciones. Cuando Dia me relevó vi lágrimas en sus ojos, y no pude evitar que en los míos se formasen también. ¿Hacía cuántos años que nos conocíamos ya, hacía cuánto tiempo que éramos amigas?

¿Estaba realmente preparada para decirle adiós?

La ceremonia acabó poco después, así que todas las alumnas salimos para encontrarnos con nuestras familias. Chika y las demás se acercaron a nosotras con ramos de flores, y aunque estábamos intentando contener las lágrimas, no pudimos evitar romper a llorar las nueve.

Esto era realmente una despedida.

 

**v.**

_Don't feel bad for me_  
I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart I really want to go

Cuando bajé del avión fui realmente consciente de que estaba empezando de cero en una ciudad lejos, muy lejos de Japón. Por un segundo dejé que los miedos se apoderasen de mí, ahogándome incluso, hasta que la mano de Dia cogió la mía con firmeza. Me giré a mirarla, viendo que estaba sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Dia tenía pensado quedarse en Tokyo, incluso le habían aceptado en una universidad de allí, pero rechazó todo para venirse conmigo hasta el fin del mundo, como nos prometimos una vez. Le di un suave apretón en la mano, consiguiendo que me mirase con curiosidad antes de romper a reír. La miré con ternura, sabiendo que no estaba sola en este nuevo comienzo.

Estaba en casa siempre y cuando Dia estuviese conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> la estructura está totalmente basada en https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694098 !! echadle un ojo!


End file.
